You Belong With Me, Percy
by writer-of-demigodishness
Summary: A songfc based on Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. first fanfiction. please be nice w/ the comments. I don't own PJATO or Taylor Swift songs. Rated T just cause i'm paranoid but its more like K


You Belong With Me, Percy

I was sitting on my bed in the Athena cabin, thinking, when I see Percy out of my window walking to the small fountain used for iris messages. He was wearing his usual orange camp T-shirt and some baggy blue jeans. He seemed tired and I could see a hint of anger in his eyes. I wondered what the matter was. I slowly got off my bed and set my laptop down, gently. I slipped on my purple-and-orange flip flops. I quietly exited the cabin and put on my navy blue Yankees cap and I shimmered into invisibility. I walked to the small fountain where I could hear a conversation going on. As I approached I saw Percy talking to a vision of the one and only Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I scowled to myself.

_That girl irks me and she has always hated me. And to make matters worse… she was dating Seaweed Brain. Ugh…_

I shuddered at the thought! I really didn't like eavesdropping but I listened to the conversation.

"…You insulted me! Can't you tell that's why I'm mad at you?" she snarled at him

"What? Wh-when was this?"

"When we were at that Japanese restaurant where they cook the food right in front of you!"

"yeah…so?" he responded. I smiled.

_Once a Seaweed Brain, always a Seaweed Brain._

"My hair almost caught on fire, and you laughed! You said that if it was on fire it wouldn't have made a difference! What's that supposed to mean? That my hair looks like it is burnt?"

"Wh-a n-no not at all l-look all I was saying was that your hair is the same color of the flame and that it wouldn't look any different. It was a joke!" He yelled back at her. I laughed quietly. I thought it was funny_._

_I understood his jokes._

"Well it wasn't funny at all! Look, let me have some time to cool down, and then call me ok? Ok bye-bye!" She said as she wiped her hand through the image.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He walked back to his cabin without another word. I wanted to run up to him and comfort him but that would mean he would know about me hearing the whole conversation and then he would be angry at me and, well, it would not end well for me. So I trudged back up to my cabin and slowly ripped the cap off of my head. I set it down on the table next to my bed and sighed. I closed my laptop and laid it aside. I lay under the covers and I tried to sleep, but to no avail.

I sighed heavily and threw the sheets off me. I quietly crept out of the cabin and walked to the beach, hoping the harpies wouldn't know I was out. I sat down in the sand and let the water run up my feet and then back down. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and started to listen to a favorite variety of music to me, country-rock. Why was it my favorite, you ask? Well because it's that red headed devils least favorite. I lay down, gazing at the Tuesday night sky and started counting all of the constellations. I soon started to feel tired so I went back to my cabin avoiding the harpies on my way back. I lay down and covered myself in my warm comforter. As I was drifting to sleep, some words replayed in my mind about my feelings for Percy.

"_She wears paint-stained skirts, I wear camp T-shirts, and she's a rich mortal girl and I'm just a demigod. And I'm dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here all along. If only he could see that I'm the only one who understands him and I've been here all along, whereas she hasn't. Why can't you see that you belong with me, Percy?" _

Later that week, I was sitting on a bench on the beach, watching the sun glisten on the water's surface. I heard footsteps coming behind me, so I turned my head to see who it was. When I saw who, I couldn't help but smile. Percy was walking towards me wearing a blue t-shirt with a green trident and the name 'Jackson' on the back; it was the one I got him for his last birthday. He was also wearing his worn out and ripped jeans.

"Now that's how it oughta be!" I mumbled to myself. He walked up to the bench and asked:

"May I sit?"

"'course Seaweed Brain!" I answered.

We sat on the bench and stared out at the lake, talking about random things. We laughed along to funny memories. I watched him as he smiled his billion-watt smile that could light up the whole city, let alone camp. I haven't seen it in a while, since Rachel had been annoying him about everything.

He stopped smiling and I looked at him, concerned.

'hey… are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" he said a bit too fast and nervously. I sighed.

_I know him better than that._

I was about to ask him _"hey what u doin' with a girl like that?"_ when the devil decided to show up. No, it's not Hades, Rachel. She glared at me but it had no effect on me, and I just gave her my famous death glare back. She flinched and I smirked.

"Hi, Seaweed Brain!" Rachel chirped, innocently. I winced at her voice and doubled the power in my glare.

_Seaweed Brain? I'm the only one who calls him that!_

"Hey R.E.D." he sighed and said half heartedly. She then smirked at me and grabbed his face and stuck his lips to hers. I couldn't take it. I stomped back up to my cabin, fuming. I grumbled as I opened the door and slammed it behind me. I ran over to my bed and opened up my computer. I unlocked it and pulled up a blank word document. I started to type rather furiously.

"_She wears expensive Uggs and I wear worn out and used Sketchers. She's a rich mortal girl and I'm just a demigod. And I'm dreaming about the day when you wake up and find what you've needed had been here this entire time! If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Plus I've been here all along. Y can't you see, you belong with me, Percy… cause well I love you." _

I ended typing the words that I was too shy to say to his face. I sighed and closed my laptop. I looked out the window and saw Percy and Rachel holding hands and walking along the water. I turned quickly and blinked back the tears that were edging to fall.

_Why do I always feel like I'm standing by and waiting at his backdoor? After all this time how could he not see, that Seaweed Brain belongs with me. _

The Friday of that week, I was still sad but I was good at hiding it. Not even Malcolm, my closest half-brother could tell.

_Dang! I'm a good actress!_

After that night's sing-along, I went back to my cabin along with my half-siblings. I was actually in an ok/better mood and I was able to sleep easily that night. I would have slept perfectly if it wasn't for the knocking on the door. It was quiet but really annoying, 'cause it was moving in a random pattern. It stopped momentarily but then started up again. I groaned and staid down listening to it. I sounded like someone was typing a message.

_Typing a message… Morose code!_

I listened intently at it and gasped when I "read" what the person said.

Wise Girl

You see, Percy and I learned sign language and morose code so we communicate with each other during meeting or at meals. I was a pretty smart idea coming from him. But right now he needed me. I jumped out of bed. I guess he heard my movement and stopped knocking. I grabbed my jacket and put on my flip-flops. I ran to the door and opened it, revealing a very depressed Percy. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. I shut the door behind me as I walked out on the porch next to him. I lead him to the swinging bench on the porch and sat down and he followed, sitting next to me. I decided to make the first move.

"do you need a hug?" I asked nervously. He looked like he could really use one.

"uhh yeah. It could help" he replied.

I opened my arms and invited him into my embrace. He took his arms and hugged me, wrapping them around my waist. I put mine around his neck. We just sat there for what seemed like forever, hugging. I was in pure bliss.

"Do you wanna tell me what's bothering you?" I asked him, reluctantly pulling out of the hug, concern in my voice and eyes. He just nodded and took a breath.

"Ok" I said sitting up "shoot"

"It's Rachel. I just don't know about being with her anymore" he looked up into my eyes and continued, "I'm not sure a-about **us**. "

Little did I know that it wasn't Rachel and Him he was talking about when he said 'us'.

"It's ok Seaweed Brain. I know you'll figure out what to do." Then I kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "Now, go get some rest it's like 2:30 am. Just sleep on it and know that I'm always here, even this early." I chuckled and walked back into the cabin. I looked out the window and saw Percy sit there for a minute having a hand on his cheek. He got up with a small smile and walked down to cabin. I smiled. Tonight was a success. I walked back over to my bed and jumped under the warm covers again and fell back asleep instantly.

The next day, Saturday, I went to sword fighting practice in the arena to practice for the game of CTF that we were having later that day. After about an hour and a half of training the conch horn sounded and that meant the game was about to start. I met up with Percy and the rest of our team at Zeus' Fist. We went over the plan with the team consisting of the Athena cabin, Hephaestus cabin, and Apollo cabin also Nico showed up to help a bit. Also adding Percy and me, we had about 30-35 campers so we thought we had a pretty good chance to win.

Thought.

I looked over to see Chiron to signal we were ready and I saw Grover, Juniper, and a few other satyrs and (grrrrrrrrr) Rachel standing with him.

When the game started, we saw that we were easily unmatched. We looked like we were doomed.

Again, looked.

Percy, unknown to me, stole my cap and ran off to the flag. He put the cap on the flag and it became invisible. He held it running thru the crowd of fighting campers who didn't even throw him a second glance. He ran towards the boundary line and jumped up and down. He took the cap off the tip of the flag and held it up screaming:

"YEAHHHHH! BEAT THAT SUKKAS!"

I laughed at him and cheered with the rest of our team. The others were in shock wondering how this even happened. I looked around to try and find Percy but when I saw him I also saw something much worse. Rachel (her alone was even just as bad but) was flirting and holding onto a son of Apollo. He was new, just came yesterday, and didn't know about the relationships here, especially not the one between Percy and…that. Percy stormed up to her and pulled her arm so she was facing him.

"What is this!" he yelled at her.

"Ugh! Ya know what? Why don't you just back off ok. Like seriously no." she said in her snobby voice that she usually saves for me.

"Fine, were done!" he yelled at her. He stormed away. I just shook my head. Note To Self: slap that…[insert word/name(s) of choice] later. I looked over at the shocked son of Apollo and he had remorse on his face. I ran up to him and told him it wasn't his fault and that Percy wouldn't be mad at him and that I would talk to him. I ran to catch up with the sulking boy. Then he started to quicken his pace towards the lake.

"Percy! Wait!" I yelled to him.

But he couldn't hear me. He tore off his armor and shirt and dove in to the lake. He needed some "alone time in a real air bubble". I sighed probably for the hundredth time this week. I ran back to my cabin. I didn't talk to any of my siblings and just shook them away. I sat on my bead and again sighed. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over me and fell into a tired and sad nap.

When I woke up, I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It said it was 1:27. Now on usual Saturdays I would hang with Percy around 1:30 but I didn't think he would be in the mood. I decided that I would take a walk. I grabbed my current book off the shelf and headed out of the cabin. I walked along the beach and read. I could feel the grains of sand weave in-between my toes and could feel the water wash over them and then retreat and it made me smile. I was nearing a great and intense part in my novel when a soft and broken voice called behind me.

"Annabeth…"

I turned and was staring into two of the most beautiful sea-green eyes ever. It startled me. I gave him a big hug and he reacted instantly by wrapping his arms around me, accepting it.

"Thanks" he whispered

"That's what I'm here for" I mumbled into his chest. I looked back into his eyes and pulled away. He gave me a curious look.

"Ok look, you should just forget her ok? She isn't worth you're perfectness!" We both smiled at that. "and you umm, and you should just stay here, I-I mean w-with me an-and at camp w-with all of us- I I mean me. You belong with me at here at camp and not with some witchy mortal." I stumbled out. He looked at me and I stared longingly into his eyes and was drowning in them. I saw some kind of emotion but I couldn't tell what, that scared me.

"Ur right… I do belong with you, Wise Girl." He said with his lopsided smile that made my heart flitter. I dropped my book next to us on the grass. Subconsciously, I was standing on my toes, leaning in. He leaned in too. He looked at my lips and I looked at his and before we closed the gap I said one last thing.

"You Belong With Me, Percy"

"_And I'll tell you… Now he can see that I'm the only one, who gets him, and I've been there all along and I'll always be. Oh yes, he can see that I belong him and he belongs with me."_

The End

3


End file.
